1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of food preparation, and more particularly to an apparatus for the bulk storage and precision metered dispensing of granular food ingredients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food preparation often involves using basic ingredients that are in granular form, e.g., flour of various types and origins, sugar of various types and origins, baking soda, baking power, ground spices, powdered seasonings, or the like. Traditionally, granular ingredients are measured by volume, and many or even most recipes are written accordingly.
However, it is known that measuring recipe ingredients by volume has drawbacks. For example, the ingredients may settle during storage, or may be loaded differently into the measuring vessels be different individuals, and accordingly the density will change. Therefore, equal volumes of an ingredient may have different masses, affecting the precision of the preparation.